Make you mine
by tinjhi10
Summary: Beautiful, mischievous, shamelessly daring Fuji Syusuke has set his amorous sight on a most unsuitable mate–Tezuka Kunimitsu, his brother in law. M for future lemons! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! i'm back with a new fic! Sorry for being a lousy author! I deeply apologize! but I had to upload this story! hahaha... **

**Just a warning, if you get confused. In this story, Tezuka has two younger brothers. one of his brothers is married to Fuji Yumiko.**

**basically, i wrote it like this because the Fuji and Tezuka family are together.**

**Fuji= Fuji Syusuke**

**Tezuka= Tezuka Kunimitsu**

**Yumiko= Fuji Yumiko**

**Yuuta= Fuji Yuuta**

**Kunihiro= Yumiko's husband and the middle of the Tezuka brothers**

**Kunichiro= the youngest of the Tezuka brothers**

**Kuniharu= dad**

**Ayana= mother**

**I still call Tezuka as Tezuka and Fuji as Fuji because i'm used to it and it's easier that way, the other charcaters from their family are called by the first name to avoid much confusion... , so please i hope you guys won't get too much confused.**

**Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this story as well...**

* * *

Fuji smiled to himself as he gazed up at the clock. He was getting anxious in way that he was very excited.

In a few minutes he'll see him again.

After so many months he'll finally see him. Of course it was a bit exaggerated for it had only been three months since he last saw him, but for Fuji it felt like a year.

Fuji first saw him on Yumiko's wedding. He was the brother of Kunihiro Tezuka, the groom.

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Yumiko had been married to Kunihiro for a year and they were expecting their first baby this week.

Fuji had been static upon hearing the news, not only because he would soon have a niece but also because he was definitely going to see Tezuka again.

Another fact was that Fuji had a gift with his instincts.

His instincts were always right and it helped him and his family in many ways. It was also a fact that he had never lost any wager or bet because of his instincts.

It was also due to these instincts that he had come to fall for Kunihiro's older brother Tezuka Kunimitsu.

The first time he had actually seen him, Fuji already knew that he was the one. His instinct had told him so. It was the first time in his life that his heart had beaten so fast.

But it was also the first time he had wished his instincts were wrong.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was far from his ideal lover. For him, Tezuka lived a miserable, gloomy, cold and boring life, quite opposite of himself who is free spirited, direct and sadistic.

Fuji was baffled the first time he felt it.

_Why did it have to be him of all people?_

But knowing that it was inevitable he soon came to slowly accept his fate and started to fall for the stoic man despite the age gap of fifteen years. He was only seventeen while Tezuka was already thirty two.

There had been so many things that bothered him when he realized his fate. Tezuka was too old for him and they were both guys (although he had been going out with guys in the past).

Fuji had always known he preferred guys but Tezuka, on the other hand, was straight. And it made Fuji so confused as to how he could make Tezuka his.

That's why it was good timing that Yumiko was having her baby. Kunihiro's family was going to visit them for two weeks so he proposed to Yumiko that he would stay there as well to help her.

Although his real intention was to make Tezuka fall for him as soon as possible. He only had two weeks to accomplish that. He just hopes that Tezuka would fall for his charm just like others did.

He wasn't boasting or anything but Fuji was confident with his looks. He can even make straight guys want him and he hoped to win Tezuka as well.

He chuckled softly as he recalled the first time he saw Tezuka, his feelings confused him and ended up getting tongue-tied in front of him. But now was different, he would definitely charm Tezuka.

Fuji was brought out of his trance as the doorbell rang. He skipped through the living room and went for the door. It must be Yuuta and his mom. They promised to arrive at that time.

But when Fuji opened the door, it was none of her family on the stoop. It was all five members of Kuhiro's family, and wouldn't you know it, Fuji got tongue-tied again.

"Well, hello there!" it was Tezuka Kunichiro, the youngest of the Tezuka brothers who was about the same age as Fuji who'd originally knocked on the door and thus stood right in fron of him.

Fuji pulled himself together as he gave them a warm smile.

"Ah, you're Fuji Syusuke right?" Kunichiro beamed at him. "Wow you've grown more beautiful than before" he smirked.

Fuji ignored the compliment as he was more fixated on his chosen lover, but when he eyed Tezuka he could only detect impatience, which was proved as he snapped, "For God's sake, kindly remember that you're not alone and save your chatter for later"

Fuji blushed in embarrassment as he now recalled their purpose for visiting and that he was standing in their way. And worse than worse, Tezuka's irritation with his brother was carrying over to him, if the scowl he turned on him was any indication.

With much dignity as he could muster under the circumstances, he stepped to the side and let them in.

Fuji looked at the Tezuka's and couldn't help but admire them. They were all beautiful people. They all had auburn hair. And there was a special aura around them that makes anyone glance at them.

Kunihiro was the shy and kind type among the three brothers. He was the middle son and Yumiko's husband.

Kunichiro was the youngest. He was carefree and wild, he never seemed to care much about things and was playful.

The oldest brother, Teuka Kunimitsu, was so unlike the other two. He was serious, quiet, stubborn, impatient, stoic he possessed all attitudes that Fuji hated. So it was a shock that his feelings had settled for this brother.

Kunichiro was more of his liking. But stupid feelings chose the stoic one.

Fuji followed the Tezuka's upstairs where Kunihiro was waiting.

He let out a soft smile as the family gathered and hugged one another. It wasn't everyday that Tezuka Kunimitsu would smile like that.

"How is she?" Kuniharu, their father, asked.

"She's fine dad, she'll be in labor in a few hours" Kunihiro replied.

"That's wonderful, we'll finally get to have grandchildren!" Ayana beamed.

Fuji couldn't help but wonder why Tezuka seemed to be so unlike his family. They were easy going people, how come Tezuka was so aloof?

The family talked more until the midwife announced that Yumiko was in labor.

Fuji giggled as he watched the people starting to panic, especially Kunihiro, he kept on stumbling over chairs. Ayana and his mom were with Yumiko to help her.

Kunihiro kept on pacing along the corridor as he prayed for the wellness of his wife and child. He kept muttering to himself that he would never touch Yumiko again as he heard her scream in pain inside the room.

Fuji tried his best not to laugh out loud but it was pretty hard. Kunihiro was too funny.

"God please!" he muttered. He heard another scream and paced nervously.

"Quit pacing around you're making me dizzy man!" Kunichiro snapped. Kunihiro went to him and grasp his shirt tightly.

"Take me out and shoot me!" Kunihiro wailed.

Fuji couldn't help but laugh at that. Even Kuniharu chuckled at his son's absurdness. Kunichiro rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Get yourself together aniki! You're making a fool out of yourself"

Fuji chuckled more and took a glance at Tezuka, the sight of him made Fuji stop abruptly.

Really, is it so hard to smile? That guy didn't even have any emotion on his face!

Tezuka sat on the corner of the room and read a book. He merely watched the people around him.

His brother was going frantic and Kunichiro was being stupid as well.

Tezuka watched as some people came. Yumiko's dad came as well and began playing go with his father.

Tezuka's gaze finally landed on the sleeping figure on the large chair not too far from him. A pretty boy, Fuji Syusuke; no-beautiful actually. Every time he'd happen he'd happen to look his way earlier, he'd caught him lowering his eyes as if Fuji had been watching him.

Too bad Fuji was a boy–what the hell was he thinking? He was too young for him and he was a boy for Christ sake!

It was already quarter past eight. It might not seem noticeable but Tezuka was just as nervous as his brothers about the child, he was getting worried about the birth but tried to remain compose.

As much as Tezuka loved children, he was never going through this again. Not that he was ever going to marry to have any of his own. Women were the most perfidious creature on earth. They couldn't be trusted.

If he didn't have a purely basic need for the company of one every once in a while, he'd never have anything to do with them again.

Tezuka took another glance at Fuji and smiled softly. He wondered faintly how light he might be if ever he carried him on his arms.

Tezuka suddenly blinked.

What the hell was he thinking?

Did his bitterness towards women drive him insane and even considering a guy? Was he so desperate?

What the hell was wrong with him? Fuji was just a child and a boy on top of that! It would be so wrong.

But then again, Fuji could easily pass up as a girl. He looked more beautiful than other women and his skin seemed so smooth and soft, even his hair.

Tezuka suddenly stood up and went outside.

God what is wrong with him?

Why was he having such sordid thoughts?

He wasn't gay and he certainly did not have a Lolita complex!

Tezuka frowned in annoyance.

He didn't like this.

It had only been a few hours and Fuji was already getting on his nerves.

He didn't understand why he suddenly felt this way but it made him unsteady.

He shouldn't let a child affect him so much.

Suddenly the midwife appeared and announced that Yumiko and the child were both fine and the Kunichiro should see his newborn baby girl.

Kunichiro sighed in relief after hearing the news, he quickly went upstairs to his wife and child.

The others followed as well. Tezuka sighed in relief as well as he went back inside the house. To his surprise, Fuji was still sleeping on the chair. Tezuka wondered if should wake him up or leave him there but chose the former. Fuji might get a cold.

He neared the sleeping boy and unknowingly held his breath as he gazed at the beauty in front of him.

Tezuka reached out a hand to brush Fuji's bangs but stopped midway as he realized what he was about to do.

He quickly took a step back and frowned.

Fuji opened his eyes slowly as he felt a presence on top of him, to his surprise he met with hazel eyes and froze.

Tezuka was the first to break their eye contact and Fuji blushed in embarrassment. He wondered if he looked ok after waking up. Maybe his hair was messy?

Tezuka let out a soft cough.

"You're sister gave birth to her child, they're all upstairs" Tezuka said.

Fuji smiled at him.

"Ah, I wonder if Nee san's daughter will grow up like her" Fuji chuckled softly.

Tezuka blinked in surprise.

"How did you know it was girl? I heard they didn't tell the results of the ultra sound" Tezuka asked.

Fuji looked up at him and smiled wider.

"Instinct" he replied with a grin.

"Ah, you have good instincts then" Tezuka muttered as he too went upstairs.

"Saa, my instincts are pretty good. They even led you to me" Fuji whispered but Tezuka was already too far from him to hear it.

Fuji looked at the calendar on the wall.

Two weeks, he only had two weeks to make Tezuka fall for him.

Fuji smiled to himself as he went upstairs as well.

_No matter what, I'll make you mine…_

_TBC..._

**Nya~ so how was it?**

**please review and it'll make me so happy...**

**i actually got this idea from a book i was reading and i just had to make TeFu!! i was so inspired! hahaha.. hope you liked it! **

**please Review! i'll be updating Captive tomorrow i swear!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! **

**First of all, I would like to apologize for the first chapter…**

**I kind of wrote Kunichiro instead of Kunihiro, also, I would like to thank vhii1217 for correcting my mistake! ^___^ **

**I'll be more careful nya~ **

**And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!! I was sooooo happy! Hehehe… **

**Well, on with the fic...**

**PS. I own nothing! **

* * *

Fuji smiled at his newborn niece. Yukiya was such a beautiful child and Fuji was sure she'd grow up as lovely as her mother. He just hoped Yukiya wouldn't be as clumsy as her father Kunihiro.

Fuji chuckled softly as he played with the baby. Yukiya had been awake and since Yumiko and Kunihiro were still tired he took care of her for the time being.

Fuji watched Yukiya laughed happily in her cradle as he softly caressed the baby.

Fuji was suddenly startled as the door opened and to his surprise Tezuka came in.

Fuji blinked in surprise as he watched Tezuka approach him. He felt his heart beat faster as he could clearly see Tezuka up close.

Tezuka didn't say anything as he went to his niece, he looked at her for a few minutes before he gently gathered the baby in his arms.

Fuji remained silent as he watched the scene before him. Tezuka seems so happy and relaxed compared to his usual stoic expression.

Fuji blushed as he saw a small smile crept in Tezuka's lips and he couldn't help but think that Tezuka would be a great father.

Tezuka stiffened as he remembered that he wasn't alone and returned his usual stoic façade.

"Uhm, its ok to smile you know..." Fuji said.

Tezuka didn't reply as he continued to play with his niece. Fuji watched the handsome man in front of him and he knew his feeling weren't wrong. This guy made his heart beat a thousand times faster with just one smile and it was enough to make him weak on the knees.

_"I want you"_

Fuji's eyes widened as the words escaped his mouth.

'_Nice move Syusuke, what the hell was that?!'_ he scolded himself mentally.

Tezuka, for once, was really at lost of words despite him always being quiet.

_What did his brother in law said?_

_Did he hear right?_

"Excuse me?" Tezuka finally asked.

'Damn, there's no turning back now' Fuji thought.

"I want you Tezuka Kunimitsu" Fuji repeated.

"Are you delusional boy?" Tezuka asked annoyed as he regained his composure.

Was this boy making fun of him? Why the hell would he confess to someone who's fifteen years older than him let alone to the same gender??!

Fuji felt annoyed that Tezuka had called him a boy. OK, he was young but he wasn't a child anymore for God's sake! He was a freaking seventeen years old!

"Don't call me boy, I'm not a child anymore and you aren't that old yet" Fuji replied stubbornly.

Tezuka felt a head ache coming.

This boy is out of his mind.

"You're just like a child who selfishly want things on a whim and throw them away when you tire of them and I assure you boy, I'm not stupid enough to fall for your whims" Tezuka glared at him.

If it were any other person they would have gotten so scared of that glare but it only made Fuji more interested in getting him.

Fuji smirked at the older man's stubbornness.

"You've no other choice, sooner or later we'll become lovers and you won't be able to live without me" Fuji smiled which only infuriated Tezuka more.

"That would never happen" Tezuka assured.

Fuji grinned slyly. "I assure you Tezuka- wait, that's too formal-, Kunimitsu, you will soon come to want me too."

Tezuka gently laid the now sleeping Yukiya in the cradle as he neared Fuji.

"Don't mess with me boy, I'm not interested in children, especially boys" Tezuka said.

Fuji glared equally at Tezuka, blue eyes glinting dangerously and Tezuka couldn't help but feel drawn into them.

"You haven't even tried old man" Fuji said as he circled his arms around Tezuka's neck pulling his head down to him since he was way shorter than the bespectacled man.

Tezuka's eyes widened as he felt soft lips on his. He hadn't expected Fuji to kiss him. His first thought was too push the lighter man off but couldn't find the strength and will to do so.

Instead, he pulled Fuji's head closer to him as he smashed his lips on the younger ones'. He didn't know what had possessed him to do so but he found Fuji's lips to enticing to let go.

Fuji smiled triumphantly at Tezuka's reaction as he opened his mouth to let Tezuka's tongue enter. Tezuka pushed in further into Fuji's mouth as he savored the taste of apple tea. Tezuka found it to his liking as he sucked on Fuji's tongue, tasting him more.

The two of them broke the kiss when they were both out of air. Fuji panted heavily, his face flushed and lips swollen.

That was by far the best kiss he had ever experienced. Every brush, lick and sucking made a tingling sensation in his body.

Fuji watched as Tezuka stare at him in horror. His lips were also swollen and his hair a bit tousled from Fuji grabbing into it.

Tezuka couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just French kissed a boy who was old enough to be his son. What in the world was he thinking?

Tezuka straightened himself as he returned to his stoic expression.

"I'm warning you boy, don't do anything stupid. I will not fall for you and forget what had happened because rest assure it won't happen again" and with that Tezuka left the room leaving Fuji behind.

Fuji felt himself drop to the floor, his knees had gone jelly the moment he met Tezuka's lips. He remained sitting there for sometime as he softly brushed his lips, the ghost of Tezuka's lips and tongue still lingering.

Fuji hugged himself tightly.

Damn, he was only kissed but his whole body had reacted and he had gotten so hard.

It was the first time in his life that he had ever felt such desire. Only Tezuka had stirred this passion and lust hidden beneath.

Fuji let out a smile as he licked his lips.

There was absolutely no turning back now, the conquest had begun and he would do everything to get Tezuka.

* * *

Tezuka opened the door to his room as he rushed to the bathroom.

_Damn that boy!_

Tezuka hurriedly took off his clothes as he jumped into the shower room turning the water taps on. He felt his whole body shiver as the cold water touched his hot skin.

Tezuka cursed Fuji over and over again in his head.

But he cursed himself more for reacting that way.

He was already thirty-two years old but this had been the first time in his life that he gotten hard over a kiss.

Tezuka rested his back on the cool tiled wall. He sighed heavily. What had he gotten himself into?

Tezuka raked a hand on his damp hair, he closed his eyes to calm himself down but then a memory from the past made his eyes snap open.

Tezuka slammed a fist on the wall as he recalled the painful memory.

He calmed himself down and turned off the water taps.

He placed a towel around his waist and glanced at the mirror in front of him. Seven years had already passed but the bitterness and anger in his heart never seemed to vanish.

There was once a time when he had been human too, there had been a time that he had smiled, laughed and loved like other people do but that had seemed so long ago.

Tezuka wasn't sure if he would be capable of falling in love again so has confident in pushing Fuji away.

The boy might be a beauty and an interesting lad but there was absolutely no way he could fall for him, not when he still lives in his bitterness and anger.

TBC….

**

* * *

**

Yey! I'm so happy I finished another chapter! I'm just really sorry if I take time updating.., school is really busy and we have midterm exams this week!!

**Next week we have school festival, and since I'm part of the Student Council in school it's really busy.., hehehe…**

**I hope you guys could forgive me, I'll do my best to update as soon as I can after the school festival! For now, please review! It's my inspiration to write more.., hehehe… **

***hugs***

**Tinjhi10**


End file.
